


Miss Atomic Bomb

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm so sorry, M/M, Short, Songfic, Wrote this on a whim, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Racing shadows under moonlightIn the desert on a hot nightAnd for a second there we wonWe were innocent and young"It’s a moment, frozen in time. You were a fly trapped in amber. It was timeless and blissful. He was too good for you. Too good to you. He thought you were too good for him."Written in the second person, Keith's point of view.Everything is vague and there's a song. That's it that's the fic.





	Miss Atomic Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Miss Atomic Bomb by the Killers (album - battle born)  
> You may want to listen to the song and watch the music video on YouTube for this to make sense
> 
> Took a very short break from my main chaptered fic (Red Blood, Blue Veins) to write something quickly and this happened. (will still update as usual)

Miss Atomic Bomb

 

Keith and Lance

 

Oneshot, song-fic

 

Point of view- - Keith, second person

 

**_You were standing with your girl friends in the street_ **

The people cast long shadows in the yellow glow of the streetlamps. The boy with the ocean eyes and a carefree smile held his arm out to you, beckoning. You gave into the gentle look on his face, and found yourself dancing in the middle of the deserted avenue. The wind in your hair and the stars reflected in his yes.

**_Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be_ **

It’s a moment, frozen in time. You were a fly trapped in amber. It was timeless and blissful. He was too good for you. Too good to you. He thought you were too good for him.

**_I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes_ **

You can remember now, back then, your own eyes still shone. They still glittered in the sun. Innocent, yes. Naive, that too. Six feet deep in puppy love, certainly. You truly did love him. You truly did.

**_I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirl(boy)s’ lies_ **

You were lost, enchanted by his smile. His mouth. The way he moved. You chose to ignore the subtle lies that followed in his wake. It was a bit like blind faith. Blind faith in love. Love, of all things. If only you knew how badly you’d be burned by your refusal to acknowledge the plain, painful truths. So you continued to chase. You continued to fight for and and follow him.

**_When I look back on those neon nights_ **

 

He belong on the stage. In the blinding spotlights. You yourself stuck to the unsteady luminance of multicolored strobe in smokey underground set-ups. A different type of stage. You had your guitar and your garage and you were absolutely fine. He seemed to live for the feathers and the sparkes. For the grand halls and the high ceilings.

But not all that glitters is gold. In fact, shiny things are very rarely pure, unalloyed aurum. You learned this as he grabbed your collar, pressed himself against your leather jacket, and kissed you hard on you lips. He tasted of alcohol and too many bad choices for one single night. The background of such a scene was illuminated by iridescent greens, blues, and reds. Glasses clinked clumsily. People all around you were moving with and against each other, dancing to a runaway beat.

 

**_The leather seat, the passage rite_ **

 

You threw a coin at his window. It nicked the pane before tinkling as it fell onto his balcony. Finally, he stepped out onto the terrace and the world behind him was alight, radioactive, once again.

 

**_I feel the heat, I see the light_ **

 

Somehow, he chose you that night. He fled the stage, arriving in your arms instead. Red rose petals fall away. He flew free of the gilded cage, of the grayscale people who watched him, blankly observing his beauty with hollow eyes. His smile faltered for a moment before he ran to you. Why he chose  _ that _ . Why he, in the end, returned to the lonely stage, is a question that still lingers after the fallout.

 

**_Miss Atomic Bomb_ **

 

He was as bright as a supernova, as toxic as beta particles that penetrate human skin. He was the figment of a muddled nostalgia. Some days, you wonder if he ever existed anyway.

 

**_Making out, we’ve got the radio on_ **

 

For you, he danced free. He danced without restraint under the radiance of the full moon. He eventually kissed again you to forget his bed choices. (Again.) You let him. Some noisy classic rock song struggled out of the car radio as the pair of you sat on the hood, laughing and smiling.

 

**_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_ **

You’re gonna miss him when he’s gone

 

**_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_ **

 

You may never know if he misses you

 

**_Racing shadows under moonlight_ **

 

His arms held fast around your waist. His head lay against your back. He can hear your breath in your lungs over the growl of the engine. The summer breeze, hot and dry, lifted the hair off of your neck. 

 

**_Through the desert on a hot night_ **

 

Tall shadows, miles of sand in every direction. A sky full of stars.

 

**_For a second there we’d won_ **

 

It was triumphant freedom. A sing-about-it kind of freedom. He was there with you. You were there with him. Nothing but the night to keep company.

 

**_Yeah, we were innocent and young_ **

 

You smiled. A rarity. You did not yet know of the losses to cone. If you did, you would not have been nearly as reckless with something as delicate as your heart. You intrusted it to him

 

**_Cast out of the night, you’ve got a foolish heart_ **

 

You agreed to meet him at the top. On some fancy stage. So you followed him into his world of tuxedos and satin dresses. And filthy money. You left your inhibitions and clarity behind.

 

**_So you took for place, but the fall from grace as the hardest part_ **

 

Some man with hair the color of steel and a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes had his arm snaked around  _ his _ waist. He smiles at the man, and the blue eyes were suddenly all on him. Only him. And your world shattered. You stepped back. You walked away. You toppled and fell. Your anger, bitter and coiled tight, caught in your throat. For once, you avoided the reckless choice.

 

**_If feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_ **

 

He was gone. He was never yours. He never should’ve been. It’s not like you  _ owned him.  _ It’s not like he owed you, right?

 

**_You run for cover but you can’t escape the second attack_ **

 

Away, away, away. Far, far away. You’ve been played for a fool. He didn’t even look back at you. Maybe it was his way of sparing you the worst of it. You’d dread to see his eyes again. The color of ocean is a shade you’d like to go colorblind to.

 

**_Your soul was innocent, she(he) kissed him and she(he) painted it black, you should’ve seen your little face_ **

 

That man gave you a triumphant, smug look. Your former lover had the shame to stare, guilty, at your retreating back. He truly believed that you never wanted him anyway. Why would a rockstar want to spend the rest of his life with a showboy? Such thoughts shaped by a loveless life and hardened people.

 

**_Burning for love, holding on for your life_ **

 

And you’re still falling. You’re burning up in the atmosphere.

 

**_All that I wanted was a little touch_ **

 

A motorcycle ride to nowhere

 

**_A little tenderness, the truth, I didn’t ask for much_ **

 

The worst part of it all was the ring. The diamond band clenched tight in your fist on the night that it happened. Maybe if you hadn’t seen. If you’d acted sooner.  _ Maybe…. _

No.

 

**_Miss Atomic Bomb_ **

**_Making out, we’ve got the radio on_ **

**_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_ **

**_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_ **

 

**_Racing shadows under moonlight_ **

**_We’re taking chances on the hot night_ **

**_And for a second there, we’d won_ **

**_Yeah, we were innocent and young_ **

 

**_The dust cloud has settled_ **

 

Everyone holding each other close reminds you of him. Of a love story doomed to fail. It wasn’t your fault. But you don’t want to say that it’s his either.

 

**_And my eyes are clear_ **

 

Life goes on. You live it mindlessly, monotonously. Nothing grows in the blast radius of an atom bomb. Ant that’s what your relationship was.

 

**_But sometimes in dreams of impact, I still hear_ **

 

You see him in the gossip magazines. You make an effort to rip up the disrespectful ones.

 

**_Miss Atomic Bomb_ **

Maybe not a bombshell blonde, but definitely a bombshell.

 

**_I’m standing here, sweat on my skin_ **

 

It nearly suffocated you. The dust. Sometimes it still makes you breathless.

 

**_And this love that I’ve cradled is wearing thin_ **

 

How does one give it up? How do you give it up?

 

**_But I’m standing here, and you’re late_ **

 

A bit of you is still waiting for him. Hopelessly. He believes that you’ve forgotten. His heart slowly falls apart at the rough edges as he finds comfort in the hands of another man. A man with deep pockets and a cold smile.

 

**_Your shockwave whisper has sealed your fate_ **

 

**_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (It's so cruel [?])_ **

**_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn your back, you're so)_ **

**_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a losing game)_ **

**_You should have seen your little face, burning for love,_ **

**_(Miss Atomic Bomb) Holdin' on for your life_ **

 

**_But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)_ **

**_When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)_ **

**_There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Lance was kinda a dick. Nothing makes sense. I don't make sense. :/


End file.
